For Better or Worse: Ria's Story
by FizzyGirl
Summary: Ria Deleru's life is miserable. The night she leaves, she meets strangers who turn it around completely. Rated T to be safe. Request.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The lower levels of Coruscant were dim, only streams of light penetrated through from the different, surface world above. The air was thick and humid and the noise was at times deafening. The various artificial lights of orange, yellow and white blazed across the unclean concrete walkways. Neon signs illuminated the tops of buildings, revealing what was inside.

Hundreds of people wandered the hazardous streets, some in groups around fires; others making their way to unknown destinations while others hovered around, seemingly to have no other place to be. The residential sectors were some of the darkest places save for the narrow alleys where light disappeared into oblivion. The small blocks of living quarters were mostly dark and quiet as most residents were on the poor side of society.

But the usual quiet of the residential area vanished along the third row where raised voices erupted from one home. Ria Deleru looked across the room at her husband, Nik and couldn't suppress the sigh that rose up within her. This was the fourth night in a row they'd had the same conversation that turned into an argument. Their troubles and debts were only getting bigger and bigger and the only solution her husband had was to gamble every scrap they got.

"We cannot live like this," stated Ria. "It's already an amazing feat that we haven't been kicked out onto the streets which cannot be far away."

On the other side Nik stood rigidly in one spot, his long arms folded securely over his chest. His large, dark eyes wandered over his wife. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and keeping her happy was a difficult task. Slowly, he looked her over, unable to help himself. Ria had a slender but womanly figure with curves in the right places. The blue and white jumpsuit she wore only accentuated those features he always desired and her long green tendrils lay over her shoulders and down her back gracefully. But her delicate, pointed features showed no love of the woman he'd married.

"I made a few credits tonight," Nik repeated for the third time that evening. "I sold an empty canister I found on the streets. It wasn't in bad condition."

Ria made a disapproving noise in her throat but didn't question him on it as she was more interested in the money. "So, where are they?"

"Safe," replied Nik. "I'm going to the Underground Den to win back what we came here with."

"You say that every night," said Ria despondently. "We should be saving it. You're digging us into a new hole we cannot climb out of."

"Don't worry," said Nik, keeping his voice relatively calm. "I know what I'm doing."

"No, you don't," said Ria bitterly, walking towards the front window to put more distance between them. "The last time you played there Botrak took everything you had in one hand. What if he's there tonight?"

"Then I won't sit at his table," answered Nik, shrugging as though thinking the answer were obvious.

There was a pause as Ria turned her back on him and took a deep breath. Tears stung the backs of her eyes but they never fell. She held them at bay and sighed in what sounded like defeat. It didn't seem to matter what she said or did, her husband was going to do what he thought was the best thing despite it being the exact opposite.

"You cannot do this," said Ria firmly. "You owe enough money to the Migrant Merchants' Guild as it is. Do not make it any worse."

Footsteps thudded towards her and Nik turned Ria around with a firm grip on her arm. "I'm your husband," he stated, reminding her. "The day we married I promised I would look after you and I will keep that promise."

"Then do it!" hissed Ria, yanking her arm from his grip as she looked up at him. "But do it the right way."

"This is the right way," insisted Nik.

The tense silence between them returned and Nik walked to the door, putting on a red and white jacket that matched the jumpsuit he wore. A look passed between them but neither of them spoke. Ria just exhaled in anger and leaned against the wall. Nik's eyes never once left her form, noting her anger but it didn't deter him from what he knew had to be done.

"You'll see," he said, freeing his tendrils from within his jacket. "I'm right and we'll be living the high life in no time."

The front door opened, the rusted hinges creaking as he did so but he stopped as Ria still said nothing. It was unlike her not to say some kind of goodbye when he left. With his shoulders slumping he approached her he placed his hands on her upper arms, bending down a little, trying to catch her eye. Contact was almost instantly and he gave his wife a small, encouraging smile but it wasn't returned. Nik leaned forward, attempting to kiss her cheek but Ria moved back, clearly not in the mood.

"I won't be too late," Nik said softly. "Wait up for me."

Ria still said nothing but watched as Nik left through the front door, flinging the door shut behind him. From the window she continued to watch him. Nik passed several other houses and turned the corner at the end before disappearing from sight. Ria sniffed the stale air indignantly as she turned around and looked at the home she had with her husband. They barely had anything. The sitting area had a wooden table and two matching wooden chairs that were splintered and rotting. The bed in the far corner had white sheets that were discoloured and ripped around the edges. Even the walls were depressing to look at; nothing but grime covered it with strips of the material falling to the cold floor in small piles.

Unconsciously, Ria placed her hand at her neck, her fingers massaging the place where an elegant silver pendant once sat. Not long after getting here, they'd had to sell it for food. It had been the thing she was afraid of losing the most. It was a family heirloom, passed down through many generations. Ria hated to think how her family would feel knowing she'd sold it for a fraction of its total worth. The knowledge alone was enough to make her feel the shame all over again.

Although Ria didn't take all the blame since it was mostly her husband's fault. He was the one that pushed her to sell it so they could survive here without having to gamble. Ria wasn't sure if it had been worth it. Every time they got even a few measly credits, Nik would take it upon himself to make it into more which never happened and all it brought them was anger and more strain on their already arduous marriage.

At first they had started off as friends on their homeworld but it quickly turned into something more. It wasn't even a year when Nik had proposed and offered a grand life on another planet. Ria had been foolish into accepting his offer but she figured anything would be better than the life they'd had on Glee Ansem. They'd been here a few years now and she still couldn't believe how gullible she'd been. And the relationship only got worse after they'd married too. From then on, her going out alone wasn't an option, even if she was with a group of female friends. The trust Nik said he had for her was never shown and whenever she spoke with another male, she was faced with jealousy and suspicion.

Feeling fed up, Ria sighed again and moved away from the window, going to where she kept the bag she brought here with her. There had been many times when she was left alone that she thought about leaving Nik and this whole life behind her. It's not that she wanted fancy jewels or expensive things but she did want a life that was at least comfortable and contained fun and this one definitely wasn't.

Without any more hesitation, Ria dismissed the bag and decided to leave with nothing. There was nothing here of any value and that included her marriage. Ria took a final look around and left, making a few choice selections to the surroundings before wrenching open the front door and leaving, not bothering to close it behind her. The residential area was soon behind her and Ria vanished into the darkness of the undercity.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The evening was turning cold and the hour was late. The artificial lights and neon signs were all blurry into one long, painful sight. The residential sector was far behind her and she kept on walking, determined to be as far away from it when her husband returned to the home they'd shared. It was a long time coming but it was something that should have been done ages ago.

A chilly breeze picked up as the Galactic Market came into sight. In the very centre was a strip of trees with golden leaves that sway and the sight only made her feel colder, the bumps rising along her skin, making her hiss slightly through her teeth. Only a few people were about, heading towards one of the many entertainment venues or walking in groups, the conversations seeming light and joyful.

Ria's eyes drifted along the neon signs, forcing them into focus. None of them were familiar as most of her time had been spent at home alone. After the eighth one her eyes passed, she stopped, a small smile hitting her lips at the name. Coreward Crystal. The name had a nice ring to it and rolled off the tongue. Ria shrugged and headed towards the entrance.

The doors were open and Ria headed inside, only stopping when posters grabbed her attention. It showed groups of Twi'leks, Zabraks and Hapans, all of which were beautiful and dressed in elaborate but skimpy outfits. Ria took a quick glance around at the entry hall. The floor was covered in a luxurious red carpet with a bright red rug on top, leading to different rooms. A crystal chandelier hung in the centre on the ceiling and the air was warm and smelt of fresh flowers.

A few other people lined the hallway, most seemingly male customers with a few scantily-clad females. Only one stood alone and Ria approached her. The woman had long black hair that ended in deep waves around her bare waist. The outfit was a black lycra bikini that was attached to her like a second skin and several threads of shimmering silver beads ran down her legs like a skirt, each one catching the white lights that were embedded in the ceiling and tops of the walls.

"May I help you?" she asked, turning her dark eyes on Ria.

"Does this place have a bar?" asked Ria, swallowing dryly.

"Third room," the woman replied, pointing to the doorway on her right.

"Thanks," murmured Ria, nodding once in appreciation.

Ria walked to the doorway shown and stood for a moment to glance inside and get a feeling of the place. A dark red carpet left off where the other ended and the same white lights poured down from the high, flat ceiling. The bar was on the right hand side, on the far end of the room. A cluster of tables and chairs sat nearby. Opposite her were different sections that were cut off by flowing waves of drapery that cascaded to the floor and on the far left side was an augmented stage. There was nothing covering it but no one was there.

As Ria walked towards the bar, she noted that there were at least forty other customers here, the majority of them male. More barely dressed females roamed the room, a few were even dancing for individuals, moving gracefully even without any music to accompany them. Ria reached the bar and sat on one of the many black stools that lined the front of it and she leaned against the shiny black wood, giving the area a once over.

"What can I get you?"

The voice made Ria jump slightly and she looked to the person that had spoken. A male Zeltron stood a few feet behind the bar with a clean glass in his hand that he continued to wipe with a small white cloth. Ria exhaled sharply, surprised that she hadn't noticed him. He had vivid red skin that was highly emphasised by the black vest he wore and he had dark eyes and thick black hair that was coarse.

"Just a Coruscant Cooler, thanks," she said quietly.

The response from the Zeltron was nothing more than a vague head nod and smile as he opened something in front of him that sounded like a fridge. The clean glass in his hands was placed on the counter along with a stout green bottle. He opened the top and poured the glowing magenta contents into the glass. It fizzed as it reached the top before settling rather quickly. Ria picked it up once he stepped back and returned to cleaning another glass and nodded to herself. It tasted pretty good.

"I'm Ria," she said to the bartender, hoping to strike up some sort of conversation.

"Juhan," he said in reply, introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you," she said, smiling. "What do I owe you?"

"First ones on the house," said Juhan, holding up one hand.

Ria gave him a small smile and as she looked towards the stage, four Bith were walking out from the sides. They appeared to be a band since they were holding instruments and they soon lined up along the back of the stage. There was barely a pause before they started playing, the sound easily heard from where she sat. After a few moments they were joined by three Twi'leks that were all wearing similar outfits.

Two of the Twi'leks wore brassieres was made of gold that clung to them stiffly and the panties were patches of soft white material held together with thin straps of gold. The Twi'lek in the middle had the same brassiere but the bottom half was different. The gold straps held a purple veil in place instead. On each arm they had gold metal cuffs that went from their wrists to the middle of their arms. Each girl had two extra gold chains around their midriffs, a gold band on the top of their heads that extended under each head tail and each one wore the same gold sandals that made no sound when they danced.

Ria watched as their routine started, all of them moving in unison, making it look easy. Ria's eyes focused on the one in the middle first. She had light blue skin and wide eyes to go with the delicate features she possessed. The two on either side of her had glaucous complexions that made their skin look waxy under the white lights. They grabbed the attention of most people in the room and Ria watched for another few minutes, noticing that they seemed to be having a good time on stage.

"So," said Ria, turning to the bartender again. "Know anyone hiring around here?"

Juhan looked to her and put down the glass he was cleaning. He moved to stand in front of her and leaned on the bar, towards her. "Near the end of the market there's a man looking for a runner," answered Juhan. "The bar across the street needs a waitress or you could try the docks. I hear they always need people down there."

"Hmm..." hummed Ria, giving an appreciative smile, not quite liking the choices presented. "What about those dancers? How long have they worked here?"

"The Coreward Crystal has a contract with a few places that comprise solely of dancers," explained Juhan. "They're usually different dancers here each night. There are three troupes' here tonight and they usually hire their own dancers."

Ria nodded her understanding and Juhan moved away as another customer approached the bar. Ria turned on the stool and looked back to the stage. The three Twi'leks were still dancing to the same musical number. Even from here Ria could tell they were having a good time. The smiles never left their faces. As she watched she couldn't help but be fascinated by all of them.

Finally, the dance came to an end and the three girls bowed to the applause they were given before they walked off stage. Another song started almost immediately and a second group came out onto the stage. It was a group of three Hapans, one of which Ria had spoken to near the entry hall. Beside her were two other female Hapans; one with short blonde hair and the other with curly red hair. They all wore the same outfit and danced in unison as well although to a different set routine.

The three Twi'leks that had just come off stage walked into the room from a side door and each went their separate ways, the two glaucous ones each talking a customers while the light blue one walked towards the bar, smiling at different people as she passed. She stepped up to the bar and folded her arms across the counter, smiling at Juhan as she did.

"Just the usual," she said clearly. "We have a few clients waiting that need a little something."

Without a word Juhan nodded and went about getting the order together. When she took another sip of her drink, Ria noticed the Twi'lek looking her up and down with an impassive expression on her face. She had light blue eyes that matched her complexion and pale blue lips that were petite and even. Unfolding her arms, she turned to face Ria completely and set one arm by her side. The other remained on the bar, her thin fingers dancing across the shiny surface.

"You a dancer?"

Ria looked to the Twi'lek as she put her drink down. "No," she answered, shaking her head. "I have never danced in my life."

"You have the body for it and the face."

"Thank you," Ria said slyly, a little unnerved about the comment.

"I'm Chir'da," said the light blue Twi'lek, holding out a hand.

"Ria," she said, taking it.

"Listen," said Chir'da quietly. "I have something to do with the others and then I'll be back. I'd like to run a few things by you."

A tray of five drinks was placed on the bar and Chir'da took it and left without another word. Juhan attended other customers and Ria sighed as she was on her own again. Across the room, she watched the group disappear through another door and Ria took a big gulp of her drink, revelling in how it felt travelling down her throat. The comment made earlier had got her thinking. Perhaps she could do this but what it might involve did worry her a little.

It was just over an hour before the three Twi'leks emerged again. They headed towards the bar area, their heads down, apparently in deep conversation with each other about something. A few feet from Ria the talking ceased and Chir'da stepped in the middle, gaining all of the attention.

"Ria, this is Belu and Dira," she said, pointing to each one.

"Hello," said Ria, noting that Belu's skin was a shade lighter than Dira's with a tinge of blue.

"I'm thinking of introducing her to Hanera," she said, looking at her kin. "What do you think?"

Dira shrugged, saying nothing, seeming indifferent to the idea but Belu bent over, looking at Ria's face up close. "She's certainly pretty enough," she stated. "I think Hanera would be impressed."

"Interested?" asked Chir'da, looking at Ria questioningly.

"Depends," replied Ria. "What does it entail?"

The three of them exchanged looks and Chir'da took a seat on the stool beside Ria. "We're in a dancing troupe. We're owned by the Migrant Merchants Guild. The pay is generous and we still have a lot of freedom despite not being completely independent. We choose when and where we work and we invent our own dance routines."

Ria nodded slowly. "You mentioned someone named Hanera. Is she your leader or something?"

"In a way, yes," said Chir'da. "She keeps us together and helps with keeping appointments for clients. We don't always work in cantinas. We also do private shows for rich people, politicians and sometimes we go to places like this or casinos but there are the odd times when the place isn't so nice but you don't always get the glamour jobs in this line or work. It's still fun though."

"Interested now?" enquired Belu.

Both sides of 'what if' entered her mind and Ria quickly came to a decision. "Yes," she said simply.

Without another thought, she got up and followed the girls as they left the club and led her through the Galactic Market. It was no busier than it had been before and as she suddenly felt very visible, Ria looked around, wondering if Nik had found her gone yet. It was the main reason for her decision. She couldn't stay there and nothing else sounded interesting or safe, but this did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The walk to the headquarters was short, ending after turning one corner. The building was massive and clandestine, the outer appearance ostensibly subtle compared to other buildings in the area. Two guards stood outside the front entrance, each carrying a blaster and dagger on their hips. They both stared straight ahead, unmoving as the girls entered the building without any problems.

The entryway was tiled and the walls were a reserved display of grey. A rectangular mirror, longer than her arm span, sat in the centre, the gilded edges shining of silver. A white table sat beneath it, holding a strange lamp that was misshapen and had a bubble effect. A little further ahead were white benches and an extra table that was bare. There was no one else in the hallway until the front door closed softly, indicating their arrival.

The second doorway was covered by a white opaque curtain that was lifted out of the way and Ria laid eyes on an attractive Karduran. She had light purple with several dark purple tattoos along her thighs and forearms that were in the shape of sharp curves. She had long silver white hair and it was free was restrictions, the long locks flowing over the woman's shoulders. The outfit she wore was the same gold bikini as the Twi'leks but her veil was black as was the small, semi-transparent veil that covered the lower half of her face. Unlike the other girls she wore extra jewellery including an armlet made of gold that was studded with sparkling jewels and gold rings on most of her fingers that jingled as she gestured for the girls to come forth.

All four of them approached her and she looked over the unfamiliar one, her silver eyes gleaming. "Who is this?" she asked, her accent soft and feathery.

"She was at the Coreward Crystal," explained Chir'da. "I thought she might be a divine addition to the troupe."

"Hmm..." the woman purred in her throat.

The Twi'lek's parted from Ria briefly as the woman grabbed her by the arm and turned her around slowly, her eyes drifting up and down. Ria believed this person to be Hanera, judging by how quiet and respectful the girls were being. It was quite different to their behaviour on the way here which included giggling and general playfulness.

"What do you think?" asked Belu, still awaiting the decision.

"I believe you have an eye for beauty," she praised, releasing her grip on Ria. "I am Hanera."

"Ria Deleru," said Ria, introducing herself.

"Lovely to meet you," said Hanera with an enchanting smile. "I doubt you're here for any reason other than to join my dancing troupe."

"That's right," confirmed Ria.

"Well, then, I will gather a few senior members of the guild and the interview will begin. Chir'da escort Ria to the antechamber and remain with her until I return. Belu and Dira, you may return to your quarters. You've done wonderful work night."

The two glaucous Twi'leks departed and Chir'da immediately led Ria to where she was supposed to go. But as they were walking, Ria's legs barely wanted to move as they felt heavy from the apprehension she was experiencing. "What does she mean interview?" asked Ria, sounding as though she were out of breath.

"It's just a short talk you'll have with a few top members of the guild, that's all," said Chir'da in a comforting tone. "They'll just want to know about you. Just tell them the truth, answer a few simple questions and that's it. There's nothing difficult about it, no trick questions or anything, I swear."

The antechamber was simply decorated but contained a touch of class. A deep red settee sat against one wall and the two high windows above it were open and the only source of light that filtered into the room. A few paintings hung on the wall opposite and a desk sat in the farthest corner, containing nothing more than datapad. Both Ria and Chir'da sat on the settee and both were quiet. As her mind raced with what she was going to be asked, she focused on the painting directly opposite her.

It was only ten minutes at most before Hanera returned, the sound of her gold high heels clunking against the floor loudly before she came into view. She gestured at them and both girls got to their feet and walked over. Ria took a deep breath, still trying to ignore the heavy feeling in her legs along with the rush of panic that was rising in her chest.

"They are ready," Hanera announced. "I'll accompany you inside and remain until the end. Chir'da you may wait here until the interview is over."

"Yes, ma'am, thank you," said Chir'da politely.

Before she turned and left she gave Ria an encouraging smile. The door closed behind her and Ria then followed Hanera through another door which led to a large room. It contained nothing more than a long silver table and chairs that were taken up by three people. A vast window sat behind them, showing the darkness outside. And there was one other chair in front that was empty. At the sight Ria swallowed hard and after a small push from Hanera, she walked over to it and sat down.

"You must be Ria Deleru," spoke a female Devaronian. "I am Sian Tarmin and these are my counterparts, Pilem Free Taa and Ullara Modun."

Ria only nodded as she took the woman in along with the other two. Sian was covered in thick white fur and her hair was white with two black streaks down the front. She wore loose black pants, a concealing jacket over what appeared to be a white top and black leather shoes. Her face was petite with delicate features, all of them currently impassive making her unreadable.

In the seat beside Sian was a corpulent rutian Twi'lek. He stared at Ria through narrowed eyes, scrutinising her every movement. Pilem was dressed in rich dark blue robes that stretched around his massive body and he had three lekku which were flat and heavy, two lying over his shoulders while the other lay against his back. And the other was Ullara, a male Ithorian that sat in the other seat. He had glossy brown skin, a long curved neck and dark eyes. He wore only simple brown robes and left his feet free from constriction.

"We trust you know about the Migrant Merchants' Guild," said Pilem, speaking softly.

"Yes," said Ria almost inaudibly.

"Tell us about yourself," said Sian calculatingly, her pale eyes blank.

"Well..." said Ria slowly, thinking carefully before she spoke. "I'm currently twenty-two years old. I was born on Glee Ansem. My parents still live there. I am an only child. I moved here with my husband, Nik, looking for a better life."

"Does your husband know you are here?" asked Sian, sounding a little concerned.

"No," said Ria clearly. "I left him. The life he promised me is not the life we had. It was miserable and we were always just scraping by with food we could either find or steal. I spent years listening to his lies but I've had enough. I will not go back to him."

"This is the reason you want to join Hanera's dancing troupe?" asked Pilem, picking up a biscuit from the tray that sat in the middle of the table.

Ria subtle looked behind her a little. She could see Hanera standing near the door, leaning against the wall, busying herself with her nails. "Yes," said Ria, meeting the Twi'lek's gaze. "My job opportunities are limited here but I think this is something I would be good at."

"Your husband is known to us," stated Ullara. "His accumulated debt is rising."

"I know," said Ria nervously.

"Have you danced before?" asked Sian, raising an eyebrow in curiosity, abruptly changing the topic.

"No," admitted Ria, "although my mother did. It was how she met my father. On my homeworld she was a revered dancer."

"Stand," ordered Pilem. Ria complied and waited. "Turn around, slowly."

Ria did as she was told and turned on the spot, showing them her body. The Twi'lek hummed in appreciation but the other two remained silent, keeping their opinions to themselves. Ria took her seat when finished and couldn't help but notice the look Pilem sent her way. Ria managed a weak smile but said nothing, waiting patiently for the next question.

"What are you willing to do?" asked Ullara in a deep voice.

"I'm sorry?" questioned Ria with a faint frown. "What do you mean?"

"Our dancers perform in an array of venues," clarified Sian. "I thought you were informed of this."

"Oh no, I mean, yes I was," said Ria quickly, tripping over her words. "For a moment I thought you were talking about... more than dancing."

There were a couple of chuckles at the table and Ria felt her cheeks warm a little. "We've had girls that give special treatment to important clients but it's not a requirement. Most of them only dance. This is a legitimate business," said Pilem, his mouth full with the last piece of the biscuit he was eating.

"I just want to dance," said Ria firmly.

"Excellent," exclaimed Ullara happily.

"You seem perfect for a position," said Sian amenably. "Hanera will guide you to the temporary accommodations we have here while we perform a background check on you. It will take up to three days at most. Chir'da will remain with you for company."

The interview ended there and Hanera was at Ria's side in an instant. Ria got to her feet and with a slight head nod towards the others, she turned and left the room. The walk to the living quarters was a walk up the stairs and down a long corridor. Inside the room Chir'da was already waiting and stood up on their entry. Her face remained impassive as she met them near the centre of the room.

"How did it go?" she asked quietly.

"Quite well," answered Hanera. "You two relax. Have some food. I'll be back later."

Chir'da took Ria's wrist and led her to the leather sofa. Ria's eyes wandered around the room as Chir'da prepared some tea. Compared to what she'd seen so far, this room was by far the most colourful. The walls were a pale yellow and the carpet was a deep, thick golden brown. A glass table sat in front of them and there were two beds against the farthest wall. Ria eyed them a little longer, wondering if they'd really have to wait that long for the decision.

Just over two days passed before a decision came through. It was only then that Hanera returned, a wide smile visible underneath the veil and both girls stood, distracted from the puzzle they were working on as they greeted her, curious as to why she appeared so happy.

"You are officially a dancer in Hanera's dancing troupe," she stated merrily. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," said Ria, exhaling sharply. "What happens now?"

"We'll take you over to the where all the dancers live and you'll meet everyone and we'll find you an outfit," said Hanera.

With the puzzle forgotten, both girls followed Hanera out of the room and out of the building. This walk was short as well but Ria couldn't remove the smile that lit up her face. For the first time in a long time, something was going right.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The conversation with the bounty hunters does not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Four

The dancer's quarters were not as Ria had expected. As she followed Hanera and Chir'da to the location she envisioned enclosed rooms where several women were, barely dressed and freezing. In her mind there were thin mattress lining the floors for them to sleep on and a dingy light in the centre in which to help them see.

But that's not what she saw once they got there. The entrance was open, leading straight into a hallway that was vibrantly decorated with pink walls and garlands of amethyst, cinnamon, ruby and saffron were hung along the middle. Long white lights hung low from ceiling, giving the room as much light as possible. A deep red carpet laid the floor, extending far down to the other end where it was dark.

Ria continued following, not hearing the door close behind her and ongoing past the first room she saw it was a holo lounge, filled with a wall length chaise longue with many pillows along it. There were a few dancers inside with a couple of customers. The next room was similar but filled with only sections of couches and sofas, some private, others for all to use. The walls in there were red and up one end was a small wooden floored stage where a few girls were dancing to music.

They kept on going through the hallway; the lights getting dimmer the further they went and soon they stopped at a door near the end, entering it quietly, Hanera closing it behind them. It seemed to be the place where the dancers slept as there were beds lining the wall on the far side as well as up the other end. The carpet on the floor was a soft, pale yellow and two vanity tables sat to her other side. There were nine girls in here which Hanera called over.

"Girls," said Hanera clearly. "We have a new dancer joining our troupe. Her name is Ria Deleru. I want her cleaned up and inspected." Hanera turned her attention to Ria. "Ria, meet Kinsa Olan. She is my second in command."

Ria looked the green Twi'lek over. She wore the same gold outfit as Chir'da with a purple veil hanging down. But all the others were wearing the same thing as each other; the stiff gold brassiere, gold string panties and the gold sandals.

"Sisters, Liko and Lika Zian," said Hanera, pointing to a pair of twin Twi'leks whose teal skin glittered under the lights. "Arali Nalan," she said, pointing to a Twi'lek with pearly purple skin next. "And we have Sienn Tualin, Shala Kreen and Ardana Ven," she added, indicating to the three blue Twi'leks who each gave a small smile. "And of course, you know Belu and Dira."

"Yes," acknowledged Ria, managing a weak smile. "Nice to meet you all."

"Belu, Dira and Ardana, you three go and get a temporary outfit that Ria can wear," ordered Hanera. "Chir'da, Arali, Sienn and Shala, show Ria where the showers are and give her whatever she needs. Just be quick about it."

The girls went to their tasks without a word in reply and Ria felt a hand go around her wrist as she was pulled further into the room and towards the closest corner where there was a door inlaid with frosted glass. A bright light was on inside and but no one appeared to be inside. It was Chir'da's light blue hand around her wrist that was directing her to the right place. Ria glanced behind her briefly, noting that the other three girls were gone and it was just Hanera and Kinsa still standing there, talking about something she couldn't hear.

The refresher door opened, blinding Ria for a moment and she blinked rapidly until the light became tolerable to look at. The door shut behind them by itself and the girls all walked Ria to where the showers were. There was no privacy. Four shower heads lined the white tiled wall and four drains lined the matching tiled floor. There were white towels folded up neatly in the corner and Chir'da wasted no time in taking one.

"Take those off and get in. The soap is just there," said Chir'da in an authoritative tone, pointing where a bar sat high on a metal ledge. Ria nervously removed the jumpsuit, holding it up against her once it was off, unsure of what to do with it. But Arali soon stepped forward and took it from her, folding it before placing it in a small basket that sat near the basin. The shower was then turned on and Ria stepped under it, trying her hardest to ignore the four girls.

Ria washed quickly, lathering the soap quickly. When she glanced up just for a second, she could tell they were staring at her, waiting patiently for her to finish. The shower switched off just as the refresher door opened and the other three girls appeared, two of them holding a piece of clothing. They gestured to the others with them and they nodded before turning their attention back to Ria.

"Approved," said Chir'da firmly. "Perfect. Just what we're looking for. Step out, get dry and we'll help you put this on."

"Is this my outfit?" asked Ria as she took the towel offered by Chir'da and began to wipe down.

"Temporarily," said Arali. Her voice was melodious and enchanting, pleasant to the ears. "When Hanera is satisfied, you'll be given what we wear."

Ria nodded and handed the towel back to Chir'da who placed it in another basket. Ardana approached, holding what looked to be grudgingly small underwear that was dark blue in colour while Belu was holding a matching dark blue tube top. Ardana bent down and held the panties out and Ria stepped into them, taking hold of them halfway up to pull them up herself.

"Arms up," ordered Belu who moved to stand behind her.

The top went over her head quite easily and Sienn and Shala joined into help gently pull her tendrils through the hole. Once they were through, Belu pushed the top down and over her breasts. She was then turned to face Chir'da who took a moment to look her over some more. It was almost a minute before she nodded and gave the other girls a smile.

"She's ready."

The others seemed to agree as they were quickly ushering her from the refresher and back into the living quarters. Hanera was still standing in the same place, waiting but Kinsa was no longer there. Ria wondered if she'd gone back to work. Hanera's eyes landed on them instantly and they roamed Ria's body up and down.

"Good," she muttered hastily. "Music."

As though on cue music filled the room and it was so loud that Ria could feel the beat pulsate to her bones. But she didn't move. Her legs suddenly felt too heavy and it wasn't helping that all of them continued to stare at her. Didn't they have anything else to do?

"Dance," said Hanera encouragingly.

Time seemed to go quickly and Ria lost track of it as she lost herself in the music which was captivating, enticing her to move. She made up her own moves and even copied some of the ones she'd seen them do at the Coreward Crystal. The music suddenly stopped and Ria dropped her arms by her sides as she faced the small group again.

"Good," Hanera said again, seeming pleased. "You'll be debuting at a special dinner the guild is having. I hope you'll prove to me and the girls that it was right to bring you in. Chir'da and Sienn, take Ria to the changing room and give her the permanent outfit."

The others disbanded and Ria started to follow Chir'da and Sienn until someone new approached them, halting their progress. She seemed a little out of breath but Ria couldn't tell if it was from her quick walking or something else. Her wide green eyes searched the three of them before settling on Ria.

"You must be Ria," she said, pushing her long brown locks off her shoulder, revealing the tight bronze brassiere she was wearing. "Kinsa sent me to get you. Someone is here to see you, in the holo lounge."

"Nik?" she immediately questioned, the fear noticeable in her voice.

"I don't know," said the new girl, shrugging. "There are two of them. Humans. Bounty hunters by the looks."

Ria's heart settled somewhat but she could still feel it beating against her chest as she made her way to the refresher and changed back into her jumpsuit. Going out there in something this revealing probably wasn't a good start, particularly when she suspected that the bounty hunters were here for her, sent by her husband. On walking out, she took no notice of Chir'da or Sienn, both of whom waited patiently, and she went back into the hallway and up to the first door she'd passed when she arrived here.

The holo image was on, showing a slender woman dancing along with the music in the room. Near the entrance were the two bounty hunters that had been pointed out to her. One was male and the other female. Both wore heavy armour that covered them from neck to feet. Weapons were laid against their backs and hips but neither of them appeared threatening in any way. The female was speaking with Kinsa, seeming a little impatient for what they came here for.

"If you're looking for dancers for a private party, they're booking up fast," said Kinsa, not stopping her free dancing.

The female bounty hunter didn't miss a beat. "I'm here to see a friend of mine, Ria Deleru."

"Oh," whispered Kinsa, spinning on the spot, her arms going over her head gracefully. "She just got in. Doesn't even have her costume on yet. Ria! Someone to see you."

"Thank you for considering Hanera's dance troupe for your entertainment needs," said Ria in a soft voice, appearing and stopping a few feet from them. "How may I please you this day?"

It was the female bounty hunter that stepped forward. She had short black hair that was parted to the sides, pale skin and dark eyes. Ria could tell she was human as was her male companion who had dark cropped hair and tanned skin. He watched in the background, his jaw clenching every few seconds.

"Nik's worried about you," she said in a determined voice. "He asked me to get you out of here."

"Blast it!" said Ria, placing her hands on her hips. "I should've known. I'm afraid you've wasted your time. I'm not here against my will."

"It's alright," said the bounty hunter in a low voice. "You can talk to me."

"I'm sorry," said Ria, letting her arms fall to her sides again. "I should've told Nik truth. I was just hoping to spare his feelings. Life with him was miserable. Not only were we just scraping by but I was fed up. His jealousy was driving me crazy. He didn't want me talking to anyone or going out. Life here... it's better."

"Your mate probably needs to hear this," said the female, sounding concerned.

"I know," agreed Ria. "I should have just realised that he would never just let me go. Will you please tell Nik I was shipped off Coruscant? If he thinks I'm gone, he might move on."

"Stay here," said the bounty hunter, holding up one hand, her voice turning to indifference. "Your secrets safe with me."

"Thank you," said Ria with a short bow. "I appreciate your help. Nik's not evil but I just couldn't stay."

The two bounty hunters nodded once and turned to leave, their business concluded and Ria stared after them for a few moments, unable to shake the relief she felt. She was grateful to both of them and just hoped that they kept their word. Knowing that the girls were still waiting, she left the holo lounge and met up with them just outside the private quarters. They both seemed a little concerned but Ria waved it away with a flick of her wrist and a smile.

"They're gone," she said dismissively. "And they won't be back."

"Good," said Chir'da, seemingly relieved as well. "Let's get you dressed."

Ria followed them to a room just beside the living quarters that were closed. It rushed open at their advance and they entered the room. It was lined with metal lockers and each had a name at the top. They went across the room and towards one at the back. It already had her name on it and Ria felt a little taken aback.

"You really work fast here, don't you?" she said, shaking her head a little.

"We try," said Sienn with a fake sigh of impatience, smiling faintly.

Chir'da opened the locker and took out a gold outfit that was just like theirs. It shone under the white lights in the changing room and the light blue Twi'lek handed it over. Ria pressed it against her and looked down, feeling suddenly nervous again. She knew she would be exposed wearing this but perhaps she didn't realised just how exposed.

"I'll be wearing this all the time?" she asked, eyes darting between the two Twi'leks.

"Yep," said Sienn, sounding happy. "Don't worry. You will get used to it."

Ria nodded and sighed, taking her word for it. For the second time, she changed out of her jumpsuit and placed on the outfit, the two Twi'leks helping when necessary. Once it was on she took a step back and let the girls look her over. They both nodded slowly, seeming pleased with how the costume fit.

"Looks great," said Sienn, her smile widening. "Just let me add one thing. Turn around."

Ria did as she was told and turned. There were a few clicks behind her and Sienn was soon gently touching her tendrils, pulling two of them together and clipping them into place. Once she was done, Ria turned back around to face them and she felt what Sienn had done, It was the same as before but now the tendrils were cuffed together with gold bands instead of the rubber ones she'd been using.

"When am I dancing for the guild members?" asked Ria quietly.

"In a few hours," said Chir'da. "We're going to teach you the steps. Come on."

They left the changing room and Ria looked down at her gold sandals as they walked. The middle part on top of her toes shimmered with glitter and it made Ria smile. Despite the lack of clothes, this was going to be good.

* * *

The time was almost upon her. Ria stood in a back room in one of the guild's highest towers, waiting for her chance to dance for the members and show them what she could do. Other dancers were there too, a few were on stage now, dancing to upbeat music that seemed to lift the spirits of most people in the room. Ria watched them from the sidelines and she wiped her hands every time they turn sweaty from her uneasiness.

To take her mind off it, even just for a few minutes, Ria glanced around the room. It was elegant. The walls were pure white, decorated with gold trimmings around the top. Four pillars stood in each corner, gold running around each one so they glittered with each turn of the lights. There were many tables in the room, all of the chairs filled with people. The table cloths extended to the floor and the tops of each were overflowing with plates and crystal goblets.

At one of the table closest to the stage, Ria could see the three members of the guild she had already met. Pilem was there, his hands full of food. He hadn't changed from the clothes he'd been wearing before. Sian sat beside him. She was the image of high society. Her goblet full of thick, red wine and most of her food untouched. She had changed into a long black skirt and a thin strapped tank top, covered by a white blouse that was only buttoned halfway. Ullara was there too and he had exchanged his plain brown robe for something more appropriate. It was a floor length ruby red robe, embroidered with intricate patterns and designs in silver.

The music soon ended, gaining Ria's attention and a voice boomed over the room. It was then that Ria heard her name called. There was a polite applause and Ria stepped out as Chir'da had showed her, calm and collected with a wide smile on her face. She took her position in the centre of the stage and waited. The music was exactly what she was expecting, slow and sensual. She started at her cue as practiced and continued until the end of the song.

Another round of applause followed the end of her dance and she walked off the stage, being carefully not to stare at any one member for too long. Chir'da and Hanera were there when she reached the back room again and it was the Twi'lek that couldn't suppress her excitement.

"They loved you!" she said, jumping up once, releasing some of her energy.

"You did really well," said Hanera. "Well, I guess you're officially and member of my dancing troupe. Congratulations."

"Thank you," said Ria breathlessly although smiling in faint surprise.

"Let's head back," she Chir'da, linking their arms together. "We must tell the others at once."

Outside was pitch black when they made it back and they headed straight for the living quarters. The other girls were in there and each one congratulated on her performance. Along with the others, Ria readied for bed, knowing the hour was late and she took the empty bed beside Shala.

The other girls continued their conversations as all got into bed and Ria only listened, content that she'd done enough for today. It was almost an hour before it stopped but Ria was still awake, her mind focused on everything that had happened for her to end up at this point. It wasn't all that long ago that she was living in poverty with her husband but it seemed like it. That life seemed so far away now that she was here, doing what she wanted.

Gentle snores soon and heavy, even breathing filled the room and they made Ria's eyes feel heavy with her own sleep making itself known. Ria closed her eyes and it wasn't long before sleep claimed her, her thoughts lingering on what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The private living quarters of Hanera's dance troupe was tranquil and all girls were there, sitting on beds that had been rearranged so they could sit in a virtual circle. A small table had been moved and placed in the centre which is what the girls were hunched over and engrossed with. A chess board sat on the flat surface and at the moment it was Lika and Liko were competing against each other. This was the eighth round of the game and they'd taken it in turns to play against someone.

When the time turned to midday the game ended and a small round of cheers went around the group, all of them congratulating Lika on her victory, including her sister. The cheers turned into light chatter that comprised of what had just taken place and the ways in which things could have gone differently. Ria happily joined in, no longer feeling like the odd one out. But soon the conversation died down and for a few moments, it turned quiet between them.

"When do you think the next job will be?" asked Ardana, glancing around at the others.

There were a few shrugs. "Don't know," said Liko as she helped her sister put all the pieces back in their proper places. "We have a few jobs a week so it shouldn't be long until the next one."

"Maybe it'll be for someone famous," said Arali, hopefully.

"In your dreams, maybe," said Dira coolly. "You've got to stop thinking about someone famous."

"Why?" pouted Arali.

"The chances of a wealthy person seeing you or picking you is slim," said Dira, her voice softer than before. "The life we have here isn't always glamorous but it's not all bad. It could be worse."

A few eyes went to Ria before they looked away, realising that their words weren't subtle. But Ria shrugged it off, not bothered that she was aware of how much worse things could be. Although at the same time, Ria didn't agree with Dira's dismissal of Arali's dreams. Dreams were a good thing to have, if you had any. They could help you get out of a bad situation or make you strive for something you wanted. But Ria kept her mouth shut, not wanting to disaffect anybody.

A new game started between Chir'da and Shala just as main door opened and Hanera entered, her veil swaying gracefully and the jewels she wore clinking lightly. Kinsa was close behind, her facial expression neutral. None of the girls noticed the two women walking their way until they were a few feet away and Hanera cleared her throat, the noise soft but enough to gain silence and the attention she wanted.

"I'm afraid the games will have to be cut short," said Hanera, not unkindly. "I have been contacted by a first-class client who wishes to have all of you dance for him tonight."

"Who is it?" asked Chir'da, raising her head high.

"Best save the questions," suggested Hanera warily. "I have a new routine for you," added the Karduran, handing a datapad to the green Twi'lek standing beside her. "Kinsa will help teach you. You all leave at sunset."

The dancers hopped off the beds once Hanera had turned to leave the room and they pushed the beds back into their original places before paying attention to Kinsa. The green Twi'lek however was staring at the datapad, clicking through the screens that showed the dance move they were to perform. After a few minutes and without much fuss, she lined the girls up and with only the silence guiding them, they practiced together until all were moving together in poised and fluid motions.

* * *

The day went quickly and just before sunset they were escorted to a waiting civilian transport by one of the few guards there. The transport was spacious with rows of seat easily able to fit two people comfortably. The windows were large and clean and the light plated armour around the outside was blue, the metallic surface glinted in any light that hit it.

The guard stood close by as the girls got on and settled without any dithering. Ria chose a seat in the middle, seating herself beside Chir'da. At the front, behind a thick panel of glass was the pilot. He was wearing a plain blue pilot suit and a blue helmet. Hanera sat at the front, the guard in the seat on the opposite side, his finger resting on the trigger, prepared for anything.

Most of the girls, except Chir'da and Ria started up a light conversation. Instead, she looked out the window and stared at the many sectors and districts they passed through. As always there were plenty of people out and about on the streets, most of them not noticing the transport or even bothering to acknowledge it. Ria saw traders selling wares, children playing sports and even one person stealing something without the victim being any the wiser. Ria watched the man flee in a feeling close to disillusionment. That was the life she'd had but now she was free, doing something she loved, not having to worry when the next meal was going to be.

"Where are we going?" asked Ria, her voice light, not taking her eyes off the view outside.

"The Kaldani Spires Residential Apartments," answered Chir'da in a small sigh, also looking out the window.

"Have you been there before?"

"Yes," said Chir'da. "It's full of wealthy people that don't know what to do with their money; corporate chiefs, industrialists, bankers, even a few criminals."

"Hmm," hummed Ria, thinking of nothing more to say.

It was thirty minutes before they finally reached their destination. They had entered a prosperous district, full of conspicuous people. An impossibly tall building caught Ria's eyes and she stared up at the magnificent structure, her mouth falling open. As they drew closer, more buildings came to light and stood tall, rivalling the one they approached. A few of the other girls stared up at it through the window as well, wanting a good view of where they were going.

"This district seems nicer than any other I've seen," commented Ria in a quiet voice.

"It ought to be," said Chir'da, a tiny smile visibly on her face. "I did say it was full of wealthy people."

"What's that over there?" asked Ria, subtly pointing across the wide road, her eyes focused on a tall, augmented structure.

"Monument Plaza," said Chir'da. "It's full of shops, restaurants and museums. Good tourist destinations. I've been there a couple of times. It's a nice place although busy."

The transport came to a complete stop and one by one, they stepped off the freighter and headed towards the entrance. The glass door opened automatically and in the lobby there stood a polished silver protocol droid. It shuffled forward at their entrance and waited for their full attention before speaking. Ria heard the glass door shut behind them with a tiny ping and she, along with the others, stared at the droid curiously.

"Hello and welcome," it stated in a positive manner. "I am P3-296. My master is expecting you. Please follow me."

The silver protocol droid turned and walked towards a turbolift that had a silver door. It pressed the button and it instantly dinged before opening, the metal surrounding the outside rattling faintly. Ria was one of the last to enter, suddenly feeling nervous about this. It took minutes to reach the right floor before it dinged once more and opened, revealing a corridor bathed in white and silver. The carpet lining the hallway was thin and white and the walls were pale silver. White round spheres lit the hallway, each one sitting in a metal framing that stuck out of the walls a few inches.

The droid led them down to the end and around the corner. Wide double doors sat at the other end, lights shining through the semi-transparent glass. The door opened at their approach and they all entered. A tall Muun stood just inside and the group stopped. He was tall and dressed in a simple black ensemble including a long sleeved shirt and black trousers, his feet covered by thick black shoes made from leather. He inclined his elongated head as he glanced at each dancer before settling on Hanera, his slim mouth turning into a vague smile.

"Welcome to my home," he said politely, in a nasally tone, gesturing to the room they stood in.

Ria took her eyes off their host and subtly gazed around. It was a sitting area, furnished with two black sofas facing each other, a glass table in the middle, sitting on a black, fluffy rug. Instead of solid walls enclosing the room there were only windows going right around, showing a setting sun over a spectacular view. A small table sat beside the closest sofa, stacked full with books and two white chairs sat opposite the group. The area was spacious while keeping a cosy feeling.

"Thank you for your hospitality," said Hanera in a respectful tone. "I trust you'll be very pleased with my troupe."

"I have never yet been disappointed," mused the Muun. "I have a room out the back that can be used for your group. My droid will show you the way."

The silver protocol droid approached them without hesitation. "Please follow me," it said, focusing on Hanera.

Again they followed the droid and it led them to the left and through an open archway. It led onto a wide hallway which was painted in white and they walked right down to the end before reaching another open doorway. The droid led them inside and turned before speaking to Hanera once again, not minding that all the others were listening as well.

"Master wishes for you to be ready within the hour," said P3-296. "You are the after dinner entertainment and master would like the usual format."

"That won't be a problem," said Hanera with an easy smile.

Hanera turned to her dancers and looked them over, her smile widening a little more. "Finish your preparations and take care of anything you need to do now. It won't be long."

The girls moved to the tables that their host had provided and most touched up their make-up but Ria sat in the chair, ignoring her reflection as she couldn't stop her mind from thinking. Beside her Chir'da was putting touching up the shiny gloss on her pale blue lips and checking to make sure it was perfect. Ria leaned over and spoke quietly.

"Who is he?" she asked curiously.

"His name is Joao Ette," said Chir'da, still focused on her face. "He's a middle level manager with the Banking Clan. All his friends out there are too."

"And this place is his?" asked Ria, leaning forward a little more.

"Yes," said Chir'da. "He is quite wealthy and one of the clients Hanera likes best."

"Why?" asked Ria, a faint frown appearing.

"Because he's always a nice client," answered Arali, who sat on her other side, apparently hearing everything. Ria turned in her seat to look at her. "He's generous and seems to genuinely like us for what we do."

"I see," said Ria, nodding slowly.

All of the girls were ready within the allocated time and the droid then led them towards a room on the other side of the penthouse. It was a wide room containing three tables in black table clothes and a small performing area. Ria wondered if Joao entertained here regularly as it seemed to have been created just for them. The droid continued to a door at the far side and they followed through, seeing that it was a back room.

"Please wait here until you are called," said the droid before it turned and left to attend to other duties.

The guard that had come with them was already here and Ria stepped towards Chir'da, knowing that they would go onstage together with Arali. It was only a few minutes before they were called up. A light applause greeted them and Ria stood her position, giving a nervous glance to Chir'da who stood in the middle and Arali who was on the other side. The music started as soon as they were in position and with a feeling of exhilaration, a wide smile painted itself on Ria's face as she moved just as smoothly as the other two.

The song soon ended and their performance was over and together the three girls left the stage, walking past Kinsa, Liko and Lika who were on next. Murmurs of good luck passed between them and with a glance behind her Ria watched them walk on stage and start their routines quickly. In the back room they found all the others still there and each of them took a white towel placed beside the door before they sat down.

Ria took in several deep breaths, dabbing her face with the towel as she did so. "You did well," said Hanera, sitting beside her once her conversation with Shala ended. "Our host seemed pleased. I'm sure he'd like to meet you personally."

"Thanks," said Ria, offering a tired but happy smile. "How many more performances are there?"

"When Kinsa, Liko and Lika finish, Belu and Dira will go on together," said Hanera. "And then Sienn, Shala and Ardana will go on and then you'll all give a short, final performance. You remember it, right?"

"Yes," said Ria quickly. "Yes, I was just checking."

Half an hour passed before Ria had to move again. She stood near the door, adjusting her outfit to make sure it was still in place as she listened for the final call. It came soon than expected and all girls walked out onto the stage together and for the last time that night, Ria performed with the others, Kinsa at the front of the group, leading them.

* * *

When returning to the back room, they saw the droid was there, patiently waiting for all of them. Ria stepped in close along with the others to hear what was to happen next although she did suspect that some were already aware of what it would be.

"Master sends his praise on a job well done," said P3-296 in a neutral tone. "And he now wishes for you all to join him in the main room to celebrate."

A couple of girls instantly showed their happiness as the droid turned away and Hanera turned to face them, her expression stern. "Alright," she said clearly. "We are guests here. Everyone is allowed two drinks only. I don't want any shenanigans. Is that clear?"

A chorus of 'yes' scattered the through room and Hanera then followed the droid that led them back to the main room. The party seemed to already be in full swing when they entered and almost straight away, the girls dispersed. Ria suddenly found herself alone and she approached one of the few astromech droids that were circulating the room noiselessly, with serving trays that had glasses of champagne on top.

Ria approached one and took a glass, taking a very small sip. The cool liquid went down her throat smoothly and she sighed a little as she glanced around, her dark eyes unable to spot the host. In seconds, her eyes hit the windows and the spectacular view was still there, the indigo sky lit up with millions of sparkling stars. Another little droid went by, pulling her attention away from outside, carrying a tray of finger food but Ria ignored it. Perhaps eating wouldn't have been appropriate.

"No appetite?"

Ria jumped at the voice beside her and found herself face to face with Joao, their host.

"My apologies for startling you," he said in a gentle tone.

As quick as she could she covered her surprise and gave the tall Muun a smile. "It's fine," she said politely, dismissing it. "I'm sure the food is wonderful but I'm sorry I have no desire to eat at the moment."

"No apology necessary," said Joao with a faint smile. "I'm sure one such as yourself needs to keep her figure intact. An impressive job you're doing if I may say so."

Ria noticed the Muun look her up and down appreciatively and normally it might have bothered her but this was business, nothing else. So she smiled and nodded, keeping her polite tone when she spoke. "Thank you." Ria stepped in closer and gestured around. "It's a breathtaking place you have here."

"Much obliged," said Joao with a slight bow. "You performed admirably tonight. There are a few people I'd like to introduce you to."

Ria was escorted around the room and introduced to the other members of the Banking Clan that were present and after small talks with all, Ria returned to the where most of the girls had gathered. They were talking in hushed tones but most of the words were drowned out by the music that had just started up, the pleasant tones softly sweeping through the room.

Before Ria could even get out a word, Hanera approached them all and stood in the centre, gathering their attention without much effort. "Ria," she said, staring at the Nautolan. "Joao has generously offered us triple payment if you dance solo, right now."

"Here?" asked Ria, confused. "In this room?"

"Yes," confirmed Hanera, her delighted smile widening. "The glass coffee table is being moved and he'd like you to dance there, on the black rug. It is entirely up to you. He won't be offended if you say no."

"Why me?" questioned Ria, still feeling confused.

"You're the only non-Twi'lek dancer and he's intrigued," answered Hanera. "And he finds you beautiful, which you should take as a compliment."

"I do," said Ria, nodding slowly as she took it all in. But it only took her a moment to make a decision. "Alright. I'll do it."

Ria stepped out of the group and headed towards the newly vacated spot, hiding the nerves she felt. The host and his colleagues all moved into a large circle, the other girls joining in to watch. After a moment's pause, Ria began to move, slowly at first. This time, there was no routine so she made it up as she went along, not wanting to do the same things that they'd already seen.

She moved in time with the song being played, keeping her eyes closed for most of it. It ended with a final turn and Ria reopened her eyes to find many pairs of eyes staring at her. The other girls smiled, even the twins jumped up and down in excitement that the payment was going to triple and Ria smiled softly as their host, Joao approached her once again.

"You have done well," said Joao. "I look forward to seeing you perform again some time."

The rest of the night went efficiently and Ria spent most of it speaking with members of the Banking Clan. They spoke of interests, work and other common things that were in most conversations. It wasn't until the first signs of light began to show outside that Hanera rounded the girls up and bided their host farewell.

From the back of the transport, Ria watched through the window as the magnificent building moved further and further out of sight. A tired sigh escaped her as the memories were already being pushed back by thoughts of what would be coming next. But the evening had gone well. Hanera and the other girls had mentioned that she had done well and behaved in the proper manner. Distracted, Ria smiled. Joining the dance troupe had definitely been the right decision.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

The journey back somehow seemed shorter. Hanera had wasted no time in ushering all of them off the civilian transport and the guard went with them until they reached the private quarters which is where he turned off and disappeared down the hallway. Ria didn't take much notice as she followed behind the other girls, hardly noticing that the door hissed shut behind her.

The entire evening felt like one big, unimaginable dream. Only days ago she was sitting in a squalor filled shack with nothing but the vermin and silence for company, always waiting for her husband to return with bad news. By pure chance it all changed and now the days were filled with dancing and music and magnificent things she'd only ever daydreamed about.

As Ria took a seat at the far table with the other girls she tried to imagine her old life and what she'd be doing if she hadn't accepted this offer but it couldn't formulate. It was as though the pieces were there but they no longer fit like they once did. No matter how she tried, the pieces only fit one scenario and it was this one.

A small smile hit Ria's face as the other girls laughed about something she didn't hear. A wide, green droid walked around the table, holding a very large tray and placed plates of food on the table. Ria's eyes wandered over them, remembering the girls' conversation on the way back about their celebration which included small, healthy snacks and a little wine.

The droid soon left them and the conversation moved onto the opposite gender. Ria didn't participate. Instead, she just listened, the topic reminding her too much of her failure. Carefully, she picked up the goblet and took a small sip. It had a subtle, fruity flavour that was just perfect. Picking up one of the raw vegetables on the table, Ria chewed the end as she listened to Chir'da and Shala in particular. They seemed to be having an animated discussion on which race was more attractive; Zabraks or Zeltrons.

An amused smile touched Ria's face but she still only listened, not quite having an opinion either way. The door to the dancer's quarters opened again and Ria looked over. Another group was entering, their costumes all shimmering under the lights. It made Ria's smile widen and turn into one of absolute happiness and she looked back at the group she belonged to.

The others hadn't noticed anything, none of their conversation stopping. Finishing off the food she was holding, Ria took another sip of wine and leaned back in her chair. This was definitely the life she wanted and deserved. It was never going to be how it was before and she was going to make sure of it. And she was sure the others would too.

Almost an hour passed before Lika, Liko and Belu jumped into a chat about dance styles and possible new moves. Ria's interest was piqued and she joined in, another thought not going wasted on what used to be.


End file.
